Marriage law be damned
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: When the marriage law goes into effect, Hermione decides she'd rather live as a muggle before she is married by force, bringing someone along with her. HG/DM. rated M for later chapters.. OOC warning
1. Chapter 1

As Hermione closed her trunk, she made a last pass with her eyes to make sure she had gathered her belongings. She was still in her 7th year, and leaving Hogwarts before graduation, much to her hearts dismay. She slumped back on her bed to reflect on the life she was leaving behind, a life and world she loved. So many things had happened over the last year; her parents were killed, Harry defeated Voldemort, Harry and Ginny finally gave their relationship another go and Ron had started dating Luna, everything was great... until last week. 

Hermione had been sitting in the great hall, eating her breakfast while putting the finishing touches on an essay, when a brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter. She have the owl a piece of toast and smiled as it flew away happily. She opened the letter and quickly grew upset, the marriage law had passed and she was expected to marry a pure blood or half blood within the month and start producing babies within a year. She looked up and noticed almost every muggle born of age had received the same letter, and while some seemed happy, Hermione was livid.

She had left the great hall, letter in hand and went straight to Dumbledore's office, determined to find a way out of this atrocity, unfortunately for her, Dumbledore offered her a shoulder to cry on, but told her there was nothing he could do and she would simply have to marry or live as a muggle... she chose the latter.

Hermione had decided to donate many of her things that she would no longer need, like her cauldron and stirring rod, to the school in case a student needed it, after all, muggles didn't make potions. She had already donated everything except her potion supplies, wanting to save the potion masters snarky attitude for last. 

She finally stood from her bed and gathered the last of her things to donate and made her way down to the dungeons. As she walked, she couldn't help but let the tears fall, her heart was breaking but she simply refused to marry and pop out kids because someone wanted her to, she wanted to marry for love, not law.

When she finally reached the potions classroom, she wiped her tears away and gave the door a stiff knock.

"Enter" she heard her potions masters voice bellow.

Hermione pushed the door open and came face to face with not only her potions professor, but Draco Malfoy as well, who she noticed looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"I just wanted to donate my cauldron and stirring rod as I will no longer be needing them." She said softly.

"What are you on about child?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow, "The year is not even half over, I assure you we will be brewing in that time."

"I wont sir, I'm leaving the school tonight and will have no need for these things." She replied.

"Don't tell me your leaving because of the marriage law." He said as if he were offended, "If thats the case, I'm sure at least one wizard will petition for you so theres no need to worry about that."

Hermione scoffed and reached into her bag, pulling out a large stack of letters, "I can assure you I am not concerned about not having a wizard choose me, I have received over 130 petitions this week, they seem to be dying to get their hands on the _mudblood_, that helped Harry defeat Voldemort, many in fact are Slytherins from this year and the last five years."

Severus took the letters and instantly started to look at the names; Nott, Zabini, Goyle, and the the list went on.

"And in this stack, not one suits you?" Snape asked.

"Professor, sir, I am not willing to marry the first wizard to petition me so I can start popping out kids left and right. I have no desire to have children as of yet and certainly no desire to marry a wizard because some stupid law says I have too."

Snape sighed, knowing the most intelligent witch was leaving this world because she was being forced to take a husband, but at the same time, he understood where she was coming from.

"Very well Miss Granger, I accept your donation." he said almost in a defeated tone.

Hermione placed the cauldron on his desk and gave a smile, "Thank you sir, Thank you for teaching me everything you have about the art of potion making."

Severus gave a curt nod.

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever I interrupted." Hermione walked from the desk and made her way to the door, turning one last time, "Good bye and good luck." she said as she nodded to Snape and Malfoy before leaving the room.

Hermione made her way back up to her room, Gave Harry and Ron a final hug, with them promising to visit her as often as possible, shrank her trunk and made her way down to the main gates, she still had to pull her money from Gringotts and have it exchanged for muggle currency then find a flat by the end of the day.

As she had almost reached the gate, she heard a voice calling behind her, she turned quickly to see Draco standing there with his truck. She raised and eyebrow, "Come to see me leave? I knew you wanted me out of this world, but I didn't expect get get a farewell." she said sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Granger, I fought along side you, Potter and Weasley during the war, You know I have changed."

Hermione shrugged, " Well, what do you need then?" she asked

Draco smirked, "I'm going with you." He said simply

"And why in the hell are you going with me?" she asked confused.

"Granger, Granger, Granger" he said while shaking his head, "I thought it would be obvious to you, I am being forced to marry just as you are and like you, I would rather live as a muggle then have to marry some dimwit who only wants my name and money."

"Well, good luck with that." she said in a disbelieving voice, "But I must go now, I still need to get my money and find a flat."

"Good, where are we living?" he asked.

Hermione spun around in a flash, "WE? What are you on about?"

"Granger, I will not stay here to be a stud service for some witch, but I will admit that I have no idea how to live like a muggle and I need you to help me. It will only be until I get the hang of things then I will find a flat of my own."

"We'll kill each other!" she shouted, " We can hardly be in the same room with out trading insults, how in the hell do you expect to live together, even for a month?"

"Easy, we try to get along."

Hermione ran her hands over her face and sighed, "Fine, but while we live together, we split the cost of everything and as soon as you're custom to the muggle world, you find your own flat."

"sounds like a plan to me." Draco replied.

"Fine, lets go" she waved, feeling like she's just adopted and abandoned puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

Hermione ran her hands over her face and sighed, "Fine, but while we live together, we split the cost of everything and as soon as you're custom to the muggle world, you find your own flat."

"sounds like a plan to me." Draco replied.

"Fine, lets go" she waved, feeling like she's just adopted and abandoned puppy.

Now:

GRINGOTTS...

"Remember Granger, Try not to faint when you see my vault." Draco said smugly, never missing the chance to show someone up, even if that someone was helping him out.

"I'll do my best Malfoy." she said with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

Hermione was quite well off herself since her parents died, she just, unlike Malfoy, didn't flaunt it. They made their way to his vault first, which he quickly cleaned out, knowing his father was going to hit the roof when he found out Draco was living with Hermione Granger as a muggle.

They then preceded to Hermione's Vault.

"Don't worry Granger, I'll help you out a little with money considering you are helping me." He said smugly.

"Malfoy...I am _really_ not worried about money." she said with a smirk.

"Hey, your a Gryffindor, Gryffindor's don't smirk, only Slytherin's."

"Well this Gryffindor does, now move aside so I can get my money."

Draco moved over and watched as the vault was opened, preparing to see cobwebs and moths. However, when he stepped inside, he glanced around with his mouth wide open.

"WHAT THE HELL? I thought you were poor?" Draco yelled in a shocked voice.

Hermione laughed, "Far from it Malfoy, far from it."

They went back to the front, closed out both accounts, then exchanged the money for muggle currency before heading to muggle London to find a flat, they only have a few hours of daylight left and had plenty of stuff to do.

When they walked into the rental office, A tall, pudgy man came to the front and greeted them.

"May I help you young folks?" the man asked in a pleasant voice.

"Yes, we are looking to rent a two bedroom flat with preferably two bathrooms and plenty of space." Hermione answered.

"I think we have a few available, follow me and I'll pull the listings."

Hermione and Draco followed the man through the tiny office and into a small room. The man sat behind his desk and started typing on the computer, sorting through the listings to find any matches. Draco turned to Hermione with a puzzled look, "Why is he beating the poor box with his fingers?"

Hermione threw her hand over her mouth to stop the giggle, "It's not a box Malfoy, it's called a computer, it stores information, allows you to search for anything you want, you can even use it to buy things."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet.

"I have pulled 3 flats that have what you want and 4 flats with two bedrooms and 1 bathroom, is that acceptable?"

"Yes it is, and can we look at them tonight?" she asked

"Certainly, we will just hop in my car and will be off."

Hermione and Draco followed the man to his car and climbed in. Draco had heard about cars, but had never been in one, so he was more then happy to sit in the backseat. They drove for about 10 minutes until they reached the first flat.

"This is a two bedroom two bath, shall we take a look?"

Hermione looked around and noticed the neighborhood was less then desirable, "Actually, I think it would be best to just move to the next."

Draco tilted his head to the side and leaned forward, "Whats wrong? We didn't even look at it?"

The agent started laughing, "Mr..."

"Malfoy"

"Mr. Malfoy, she has chosen to move on as this neighborhood is what some may refer to as the ghetto, and probably not the safest place."

Hermione turned and gave him the, 'I'll explain later look'.

The drove for another twenty minutes before stopping in front of a tall white building. Hermione did her scan and gave the man a nod.

"This one is two bedrooms two baths as well, dishwasher, washer/dryer hook ups, new appliances and new carpet."

"Sounds good, lets have a look." she said with a smile.

The three left the car and made their way into the building, up to the second floor. The man unlocked the door and went inside, followed by Hermione and Draco. The first thing they were met with was brand new, bright pink carpet. Draco gave Hermione a horrified look at the brightness, "Please tell me we aren't staying here? It looks like a pixie threw up on the floor."

Hermione laughed, "No... the carpet is a bit much, but we need to look around quickly then politely decline."

"Thank Merlin" he sighed

Ten minutes later, they were all three back inside the car and heading to the third rental. It was already starting to get dark, and they needed to get a place tonight. Luckily, the next was only about 4 blocks away.

"This one has two bedrooms, one bath, but is the largest of all of them. It has the washer/ dryer hook up, new paint, new carpet and a patio with a spa."

"Sounds nice, lets have a look."

They got out of the car and walked up the little brick walk way to a small gate that was guarding the grounds. They walked all the way down to the end, passing a total of four doors before stopping at the fifth. The man opened the door and led them inside.

Hermione instantly liked the place, the walls were a creamy beige instead of stark white, the carpet was a deep midnight blue and the place was indeed, very large. The kitchen was a good size with a built in dishwasher, electric stove, a large, side by side fridge and black and white tiles.

"What do you think?" she asked Draco

"It's no manor, but I guess it's alright." he answered

"This is the best one out of the list, I have seen the others before and this one is the one I would recommend." the man added.

Hermione took another glance around and sighed, "As long as we can move in tonight, then I'll take it."

"That wont be a problem." the man said with a smile.

Hermione and Draco went back with the man to fill out the necessary paperwork so they could get started.

"Would you like me to find a moving company for you belongings?" the man asked once the papers were signed.

"No thanks, I'm just going to rent a truck and get my things on my own." She replied, earning a weird look from Draco.

Very well Ms. Granger, Here are the keys and I hope you like the place."

"I'm sure I will." she said with a smile and shook the mans hand.

Hermione and Draco made their way outside and started walking towards a place she knew of that rented truck out.

"Why not let him find people to move stuff for you?" Draco asked, "I mean, I know you are bossy but I'm sure they would do what you asked."

Hermione turned to Draco, "Let me ask you Malfoy, Have you heard about my parents?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that matters." He answered honestly.

"Well let me tell you, I need to get some things from my parents house, and I would prefer not having total strangers go in and ask a million questions that I cant answer for them."

"Like what?"

"Like why there are blood stains everywhere, or why it hasn't been cleaned up... I have my reasons Malfoy."

Draco merely raised an eyebrow

"You'll see when we get there" she whispered, really not wanting to talk about it anymore.

An hour later, Draco and Hermione had pulled up in the truck in front of her parents house. The house was dark, the yard over grown slightly, and held a feeling of tragedy in the air around it.

Hermione turned to Draco, " If you are squeamish in anyway, I suggest you stay out here."

"I've seen bloodstains before Granger, I'm sure I will be fine." he said dismissively.

"It's not just bloodstains Malfoy," she said quietly, " When the deatheaters killed my parents, they placed some kind of spell on the place, the blood wont clean up no matter what we've tried and... a person with magical abilities can see the house how it looked the day I found them, including seeing an image of their bodies...Just trust me, if you cant handle death then stay out here and I'll move everything out."

"I can handle it Granger, lets just get going." He replied, still not understanding the full gravity of what she was saying.

Hermione nodded and got out of the truck, followed by Draco. They reached the front door and Hermione paused, readying herself to see the scene that replayed in her mind over and over for months. Draco seemed to noticed her hesitation, but kept quiet, he had no idea what they were going to see. Hermione finally let out a deep breath and pushed the key into the lock, closing her eyes, she pushed the door open and walked inside, not paying the slightest bit of attention to Draco.

Hermione walked as far as the living room and seemed to freeze, to the normal person, bloodstains could be seen on the walls and carpets, but to a magical person, they could still see the blood and bodies, as if the entire scene was a muggle photograph of that night that couldn't be removed.

Draco stood next to Hermione, gasping to himself at the sight in front of him. Furniture was over turned, all personal belongs were broken and smashed into bit and pieces and in the center of the room, was Hermione, covered in blood as she cradled her parents bodies, frantically looking for any signs of life, begging and pleading for them to come back and be alright. Draco finally pulled his eyes from the scene to look over to Hermione, who was standing with her head down as tears dropped from her eyes.

"I have tried to get this to end, but it wont, I've tried to have it cleaned, but it wont, they wanted me to see this every time I came here. I cant sell it, I cant live in it, I cant do anything but stay away from it so I don't think about it." She said quietly.

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her away from the living room, "Lets just get what we need so we can get out of here, you don't need to see this anymore then you already have."

Hermione chuckled, "Is Malfoy concerned... about me"

"Don't think so highly of yourself Granger, We just have a lot to do and I don't think it's good for you to see that."

Alright, alright," she smiled, " I just wanted to grab the stuff from my room and the bed in the guest room so we have a place to sleep, and remember, don't use any magic to do it or you'll end up in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

"Do you know nothing about the law?"

"Not much, just they want me to marry or live as a muggle." he said with a shrug

Hermione shook her head, "Lets just get the stuff and I'll explain everything to you when we get back to the flat."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to AnneM.Oliver for pointing out my boo boo last chapter. For those of you who asked, I accidentally put the last time from a different story in the beginning header.

Last time:

"Do you know nothing about the law?"

"Not much, just they want me to marry or live as a muggle." he said with a shrug

Hermione shook her head, "Lets just get the stuff and I'll explain everything to you when we get back to the flat."

Now:

Two hours later, Hermione and Draco could be found in the new flat, sitting against one of the living room walls, discussing the new law.

"So you know that you have to marry or live muggle style, anything else?" she asked

"No, I didn't ask any questions because I didn't feel I had a choice, but when you said you were leaving, I took it as an out for myself as well."

"Alright, well, The day I received the letter, I went to Dumbledore, asking for help. He told me there was nothing he could do and I had to marry or go muggle. I decided to write the ministry to find out everything like my options, time frames, etc... I received a letter back from them 2 days later from a man named Christopher Jennings, who is against the marriage law himself. He told me that there really was no way out of this whole thing, but he felt the law would eventually over turned."

"Did he say how long it would take?" Draco asked

"No, he didn't, but he said he didn't think it would take an extremely long time as they had been receiving complaints from irate people who were affected or had family affected. He also said he had a feeling the ministry would eventually feel the law was more trouble then it was worth.."

"Interesting... Did he happen to mention why they aren't snapping wands for refusal or is that coming?"

Hermione shook her head, "They aren't going to snap wands, that was one of the first questions I asked in my letter. Apparently, the ministry feels those of us who decided to live muggle will eventually miss using magic and by allowing us to keep the wands,it is a temptation and reminder of what we could have."

"Sneaky." Draco laughed

"Thats not the best part."

"It gets better?" Draco asked

"Well, if you use your wand once you decide to live muggle, you will be picked up and taken to the ministry. Once there, you will be given the choice to comply with the law and marry or go to azkaban. Most are willing to marry rather then face prison so the ministry eventually gets what they want."

"Wow, I didn't think they had it in them." Draco said while shaking his head, "So what does Potter and the Weasel say about this? surely they didn't just pat you on the back and wish you luck."

"No, no they didn't. Ron and Harry told me they would marry me, all I had to do was say the magic word, but I couldn't do it. They love me, I love them, but to actually have to sleep with them and make babies with them just gives me the willies." She said with a laugh, " I told them I would live as a muggle, after all, I've been raised by muggles and lived in the world longer then the magical world. I also promised to come back once the law had been changed, or I found a wizard I wanted to marry. They weren't happy with my decision, but figured it was better then me being sent to Azkaban for killing a husband that I didn't want in the first place."

"You wouldn't actually kill someone." Draco said with a laugh

"Probably not, but even you know my temper and know that I can resort to physical violence." she replied with a smirk

Draco rolled his eyes at her remark.

" So " she started, " do you know how to do anything muggle?" she asked

"If I did, do you think I would have asked to tag along?" he asked

"Probably not." she replied then sat back, silent for a minute, " Have you ever done dishes?" she asked

"Nope, we had house elves."

"Laundry?"

"Elves"

"Do you even know what a vacuum cleaner is?"

"nope"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "This is going to take forever" she stated, "Alright, first things first, when we wake up tomorrow, I need to go back to my parents house and get my car, then we need to go grocery shopping. After that, I need to get some furniture for the flat and other things I need . Once thats all finished, I'll teach you how to do dishes."

"Why? I plan to hire someone to do the chores when I get my flat." He asked

"Because while you are staying with me, I expect you to help out with the chores and I will not allow some stranger to come clean my flat."

Draco groaned

"And besides, If I turn you out on your own, without teaching you how to do these things, you will be to tempted to use your wand and don't take this the wrong way... You are much to pretty to go to Azkaban because you magicked the dishes clean."

Draco cringed at the thought of Bubba needing a buddy, "Alright, I will learn how to do these... muggle chores, but for tonight, I am going to bed, I need my beauty sleep."

Hermione laughed, "Alright, good night Princess."

"Princess? I am not a princess."

"You sure as hell act like one." she replied

"Funny one Granger, Funny one." he said with a dramatic roll of the eyes, " You should get some sleep too Granger, Merlin knows what you look like in the morning with out the wand to help you out." He smirked.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy." she huffed and laughed, heading for the room she had placed her stuff in earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

"Funny one Granger, Funny one." he said with a dramatic roll of the eyes, " You should get some sleep too Granger, Merlin knows what you look like in the morning with out the wand to help you out." He smirked.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy." she huffed and laughed, heading for the room she had placed her stuff in earlier.

Now:

The next morning, Draco was ripped from his slumber by a pounding on his door, "Wake up Malfoy, we have a lot to do today." The female voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Too early, go away." He mumbled, placing the pillow over his face.

"You have till the count of three before I come in after you." she replied, Draco didn't move.

"1...2...3, alright, I'm coming in." she warned before pushing the door open. Draco pushed the pillow over his head harder, going with the theory of ' if I cant see them, they cant see me'. He could hear the footsteps coming closer to his bed.

"_She wont do anything, she'll just get flustered and leave on her own_." he thought to himself. Unfortunatly, those thoughts were short lived as he felt someone grab his ankle and pull him out of bed, causing him to land on the floor in an undignified heap.

"Thats not nice Granger" he growled, blowing a loose strand of hair from his face.

"I gave you plenty of warning before I came in" she smirked, "Now get yourself prettied up, we need to get moving."

Draco flopped back down on he ground and groaned. Hermione laughed and left his room, giving him privacy.

Twenty minutes later, Draco emerged from his room with a look of complete grumpiness, "I'm hungry" he stated.

"We will get some McDonald's or something on the way, now go get in the taxi and wait."

"Taxi?" he asked

"Small version of he night bus. Just climb in and don't speak." she added

Draco resisted, he really did and managed to get himself into the waiting car without tripping her on the way. They reached her parents house once again, and bypassed the main part, heading straight out to the garage. She opened the garage door and sighed. Her car was still parked in the same spot, right between her parents cars.

"Why three cars?" he asked

"The black one is mine, the blue one was my dads and the white was my mums."

"Your parents didn't ride together?"

"Not all the time, they each had things to do on their own, just like I did. Just stand to the side so I can pull my car out without hitting you."

Draco complied, not willing to risk if she was a bad driver or not. Hermione got in the car and pulled out of the cramped garage.

"Well she didn't hit anything." Draco laughed to himself as he watched her climb out and raise the hood.

"What are you doing now?" he asked moving closer to her.

"I'm checking the cars fluids. I has been sitting for a while and I need to make sure it is safe to drive." she replied with a shrug. Draco watched her pull little sticks out of he motor, wiping them clean before reinserting them. She checked the radiator, brake fluid, fan belts, washer fluid and smiled when everything seemed to be in order.

"You just gave your car a check up" he laughed

"You have to, or you will find yourself walking." she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now get in, sit down, and look pretty." she smirked. Draco glared but complied. He was tense at first, but once he realized she was actually pretty good, he allowed himself to calm down and remove his nails from the dash and armrest.

"Have you ever been grocery shopping before?" she asked

"Never" he answered

"Do you even know how it works?" she asked

"Not really"

Hermione hung her head, "When we get there, just follow my lead. You will need to pick out food you like so you have stuff to eat whenever you want."

They arrived at a large grocery store about 10 minutes later. Draco followed Hermione into the store and to the cart corral.

"Grab a cart Malfoy, you will need it to put your stuff in."

Draco looked at the cart with the baby seat in the front, "This is for women!" he frowned, looking like he had just been slapped.

"It is not, lots of men use them when they go shopping." she retorted, hiding the snicker she wanted to let out so bad. The image of Draco Malfoy, pushing a grocery cart was just too much.

"A bunch of Nancy men maybe." he grumbled, but pulled the cart out anyway. They made their way through the store, stopping at random spots to place things in the cart. Draco had discovered the baby seat folded flat, so of course, he folded it and fastened it shut with the seat belt, stating that he had a manly cart now. Both carts were pretty full of groceries when Hermione realized they had forgotten some important things. She led him to the aisle that held the toilet paper and paper towels, which Draco protested saying he would not allow the toilet paper to be seen in his cart, then headed to the cleaning supplies and hygiene aisles.

They finally went to the check out, where Draco watched with fascination as the woman scanned each item over the glass and the price appeared in block letters on a little screen. Hermione actually laughed out loud as the woman scanned a box of tampons, causing Draco to instantly point to Hermione.

"Her cart was full, I had no choice." he stuttered while his ears turned red. The woman laughed, "Don't worry, I see it all the time." she reassured, but it didn't stop his ears from glowing.

They drove back to the flat and unloaded the groceries before heading to a furniture store. The store was not the most expensive Draco had ever seen, but it was definitely not one to be laughed at either.

"So let me guess, you are going to buy Gryffindor red couches." he smirked

"Nope, actually, I think I like those black leather ones over there." she replied, pointing to a very modern looking set up.

"Now thats surprising." he said honestly.

"Ahh, you just don't anything about me other then what you learned at school." she laughed. She walked over to the couch and sat on it, moving her butt around as if testing it, before bouncing a little.

"I think I'll be getting these, they are even more comfortable then I thought." she said as she leaned back.

Draco was about to comment on how she tested the furniture, when a well dressed man approached.

"Good morning, I'm Steve" he introduce himself, "Is there something you are interested in?"

"Good morning Steve" Hermione said with a smile, "I have actually decided to to buy this living room set."

Steve smiled, "Nice choice. This set is pretty popular, most say it is extremely comfortable and doesn't break down easily." he added

"It feels comfortable from what I've tested it." she answered, " I also need to purchase a new bedroom set and a kitchen set, can you help me with that as well?"

"Certainly, come right this way." he replied, holding his arm out for her to take. Draco watched in shock as the bookworm prude of Gryffindorks, actually flirted. He followed the pair to an area with beds, dressers, lamps, and anything else that had to do with a bedroom. Hermione walked through the beds, stopping to test a few as she passed.

"I think I like this one" she announced, flopping back on the overstuffed mattress. Draco watched as Steve's eyes wondered over Hermione's body and shook his head.

"Good choice" Steve stated, "Is the bed itself to your liking or just the mattress."

"Just the mattress, I actually like the queen sized, four poster canopy bed over in the corner."

"Very well, Ill have them add both" Steve stated.

Draco started to walk around, he be damned if Granger got a new bed while he was stuck on a twin sized bed that was hard as a rock. He selected a bed similar to Hermione's, only instead of a deep cheery wood, he chose black. Once they had picked out everything they wanted, Steve led them up to the counter where Hermione paid for her purchases in cash, nearly giving Steve heart palpitations. Draco paid for his bed as well and waited to see what happened next.

Hermione gave Steve her address for the delivery guys and requested both orders be delivered as soon as possible. When Draco and Hermione left the store, Draco couldn't help but laugh, "I cant believe you flirted with him."

"I did not, I was just being...nice." she stated

"I know what I witnessed Granger, I'm just saying I never knew you had it in you."

"yeah, well, now that I cant use magic, I'll be using my girly ways a lot more then I ever needed too."

"What does that mean?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow

Hermione smirked, "Just wait till the delivery guys get to the flat."


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

"yeah, well, now that I cant use magic, I'll be using my girly ways a lot more then I ever needed too."

"What does that mean?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow

Hermione smirked, "Just wait till the delivery guys get to the flat."

Now:

The next morning, Hermione and Draco were in the kitchen eating breakfast when the door bell rang. Hermione was sure it was the delivery guys so she told Draco to stay in the kitchen and not make any noise.

"I see no point in hiding in here Granger."

"You need to stay in here or act like your hurt." she whispered

"Hurt? What are you on about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, " Okay. I want you to listen to me carefully. If they see you, they will wonder why you, a man, cannot put this furniture together. If you stay in here it avoids the entire thing, If you come out and act hurt, they more then likely wont say anything, but you you go out there like you own the place, they are going to think you're a poof."

Draco looked offended, "I am not a poof."

"Draco, I know that... you know that...they... don't know that and will think you are a wimpy poof."

Draco frowned, "Fine... I'll stay out of sight." he huffed.

Hermione gave a cheeky smile and left the kitchen to let the delivery guys in. Draco managed to sit at the table for about five minutes before he couldn't stand it and went to the door to watch without being seen. The first thing he noticed was two delivery guys, both good looking even by his standards, then he noticed Hermione with a huge smile on her face. The two delivery guys were puffing out their chest as Hermione giggled, causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"_Cant they tell they are being used?_" He thought to himself. He continued to watch while drinking a glass of juice. Hermione was standing in the corner with a sweet smile, pointing to where she wanted everything and to Draco's surprise they were doing it.

"Merlin, she could tell them to put it on the ceiling and they would find a way." he mumbled.

"All thats left are the beds" The tall dark haired delivery guy that Draco gathered his name was Shaun.

What Draco saw next made him almost spit out his juice. Hermione smiled and walked over to Shaun with that innocent smile she was all to good at.

"I know you don't have to, but to you think you could set up my bed for me?" she then grabbed Shaun's arm and gave it a squeeze, "You are so strong and I just don't think I can manage it on my own."

"I'd be more then happy to put it together for you." Shaun replied with a smile. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." she said sweetly.

Draco almost laughed when Shaun puffed out his chest again, swelling with man ego.

"Anything for a beautiful lady." Shaun replied before walking out to get the bed from the truck.

Draco couldn't take it, he wanted front row seats for the rest of the show. He straightened out his clothes, turned his foot to the side and walked out of the kitchen, dragging his foot behind him.

Hermione noticed him instantly," OH...MY...GOD." and started laughing hysterically at Draco's antics. He gave a quick smirk then turned his face into one of pain as Shaun and Dustin, the other delivery guy, walked back in.

Shaun temporarily froze at the sight of the good looking blond man.

"Shaun, Dustin, this is my brother Draco."

Shaun visibly relaxed as Draco limped over to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Draco said innocently

"Likewise... umm, if your in pain the couch is already set up." Shaun suggested looking at Draco's pained face.

"Oh I'll be fine... Just a bowling injury. The game is brutal you know."

Hermione turned bright red, trying her damnedest to not laugh. Shaun furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, "uhh, yeah, so I've heard."

Shaun then walked back over to Hermione with a huge grin, "Which bed is yours?"

"The wooden colored one. The black one is my brothers."

"Dustin, can you set up Draco bed while I work on Hermione's?"

Dustin frowned and rolled his eyes, he wanted to work on Hermione's bed not her stupid brothers.

"Sure, I'll get right on it." Dustin replied in a sulking voice.

An hour later, both beds were completely set up and ready to go. Hermione turned to Shaun and Dustin as they reached the door.

"You two are the sweetest men. Thank you for taking the time to set the beds up."

Both men beamed at her praise while Draco tried to hold back his vomit. Dustin walked to the truck leaving Shaun at the door.

"So I'll pick you up Friday night? Around say 7." Shaun asked

"Sounds perfect." Hermione beamed. Shaun then picked up her hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Until Friday" he said before walking out the door.

Hermione watched until both men were in the truck before shutting the door. She turned to see a confused Draco.

"You made a date with the delivery guy?" he asked in surprise

"Yes I did. He is good looking and witty." she replied.

Draco wasn't upset with this development for the most part, but Hermione was his only contact in the muggle world and he didn't like the idea of being alone most of the time because lover boy Shaun needed a date.

"Do what you want." he said and sulked off to investigate his room leaving Hermione staring behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Hermione knocked on Draco's closed door.

"Come" he said from behind the door.

Hermione opened the door and frowned at how few possessions Draco actually had with him. His room was bare except the bed which didn't even ha e sheets on it.

"Umm, I was going to go shopping to get some sheets and stuff and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." she asked

"Sure, I need to pick up a few things myself."

An hour later, Draco and Hermione hit the stores. They went to a store that specialized in linens, where Draco picked up four sets of silk sheets and a dozen black, fuzzy towels with complementing wash clothes. Hermione laughed at his expensive taste while she found the nice cotton sheets, an assortment of different colored bath towels. She also picked up curtains, a table cloth and a set of bathroom rugs.

The next store they went to was an electronic store. Draco was completely confused at all the different gadgets that were various shapes, colors and sizes. Hermione picked up a television, DVD player, a stereo, three phones, a radio for the shower and a computer with all the accessories. She then led Draco over to the cell phones and insisted he pick one out, after all, every muggle in the world had cell phones.

As they walked out of the electronics store, Draco started to whine.

"Can we please stop and get something to eat?"

Hermione sighed, "All men ever do is eat."

"Hey, we men need our food or else we end up weak."

"Fine, come on the is a little restaurant around the corner."

They placed their purchases in the trunk of the car and the TV in the back seat before walking the short distance to the restaurant. After they ate, Hermione drug Draco to a store that revolved around mens needs. Draco walked around the store poking at things while Hermione explained what everything was. He ended up with an electric razor, manly decoration for his room and some muggle clothes.

They ended up going to three more stores before finally relenting and going back to the flat, both completely exhausted. They spent the next few hours setting things up before both collapsed on the couch.

"You know" Draco started, "I never really appreciated magic until I couldn't use it."

Hermione gave out a weak laugh, "Magic definitely has its advantages."

Draco nodded and yawned, "I'm just going to rest for a few then shower and go to bed."

"Same here." she answered, leaning back and closing her eyes. Draco allowed his head to rest against the back of the couch and before either of them knew it, they were sound asleep on the couch together.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco glanced up to the clock for the 15th time that night. Hermione had left with Shaun over four hours ago and still hadn't come back or called, or stopped by,or sent a letter or anythingfor that matter, as far as he was concerned, he could have burnt the flat down or something and she wouldn't had have a clue.

He took a deep sigh and turned back to the television. He thought it was an interesting little invention but he still couldn't understand exactly how it worked. He had already been through something called cartoons then switched to a medical channel where they were performing surgery.

"Thank Merlin I'm a wizard, I would hate to be cut open like that." he mumbled, then the thought occured, "Oh shit! I cant use a medi witch...note to self...be extreamly careful, buy full body padding."

He soon grew bored with the medical channel and starting flipping again until he came across a show called blind date. He promptly threw a pillow at the television and couldn't help but look up at the clock again.

"What the hell do people do on a date for 4 hours... It's just not normal."

He finally decided there was nothing of interest on T.V. and went towards the kitchen for a little snack. He still hadn't mastered the stove but he had deemed himself king of the microwave as he had only caught that on fire one time, luckily Hermione was near by to put it out.

He pulled a T.V. Dinner out of the freezer, unwrapped it, and carefully checked for any of that stuff Hermione called foil that seemed to catch fire in the microwave. Once he was sure it was foil free, he placed it in the microwave, set the time and glanced over at the clock again.

"Five hours" he muttered as he sat down at the table. "Five hours for a single date. He must be pulling out all the stops on this one."

The microwave dinged telling him his snack was done. He stood from the table and went to the microwave to pull out his meal. As he was pulling a fork out of the drawer, he heard the unmistakable sound of a car door shutting and he ran to the window.

A smile graced his face as he watched Hermione with her finger pointing, telling Shaun off for something. She looked down right scary and Shaun, well Shaun looked like he was trying to figure out the quickest way back inside the car without being hurt.

Draco raised an eyebrow when he noticed her slender middle finger raise to the air as she turned around and headed for the door. Draco of course didn't want to be caught so he took off towards the kitchen, grabbed the dinner and fork before throwing himself in the chair.

The front door slammed and Hermione came through the kitchen.

"Have a nice date?" he asked, knowing she didn't.

"It was fine" she said shortly while walking to the fridge.

"Really, thats good. So whens the next date?"

"You should know there wont be a next date, after all, you were looking out the window."

"I was not!!" he replied with a straight face.

"Malfoy, I am not an idiot. Next time you want to peek outside, make sure the lights inside are off."

"But I didn't"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I watched you sprint into the kitchen."

"I'll never admit it." he said with his nose raised in the air.

She shook her head, "Whatever Malfoy... I'm going to bed." and with that she left the kitchen and went straight to her room.

Draco wasn't afraid to admit that he was curious about what happened and he planned to find out as soon as he was done eating.

Ten minutes later, Draco walked to her door and knocked. He waited for a minute but received no response so he knocked again. When he still didn't get a response he opened the door to find her sitting on her bed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top with her thing she called an MP3 player plugged into her ears.

As soon as she noticed him, she threw a pillow over her lap covering most of herself up, "What do you want?" she asked. She didn't sound angry to him just disturbed.

"Want to tell me what ole Shaun the mover did to piss you off enough to use the middle finger?"

"Haaa, you were watching" she shouted with her finger pointing at him.

"I was bored." he replied with a shrug, "So what was it? Did he try to get into your knickers? Or was it that he didn't try?"

"Stuff it Malfoy, it had nothing to do with knickers."

"did he say you were boring... or maybe a prude?" he asked, still being a git.

"Leave my room Malfoy, I do not owe you an explanation"

"Oh come on Granger, I sat here bored out of my mind for five hours."

Hermione took a deep breath, "You had the television, you have a radio, you have a phone, there is a computer in the living room, surely you could have figured out something to keep you entertained."

He knew what she was saying was true but he refused to admit the real reason for his snooping. The truth was that he had become accustomed to having her around, after all, she was the only person he got to talk to and the thought of her spending night after night out while he was stuck in the house didn't exactly thrill the pants off of him.

"I'm still not sure how to use the computer without messing it up, I have no one to call but you, the television had nothing on and I did not feel like listening to a music box. So yes, I was bored."

"Well, you could have figured out something." she huffed, moving to put the headphones back into her ears.

Draco shot across the room, taking the player from her.

"Malfoy, give. me. That. Back." she yelled

"Not until you tell me what lover boy did"

"You're a git"

"So I've noticed. Look, all you have to do is tell me what the fight was about and I'll leave you be."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" she yelled again

"Because curious minds want to know."

"If I tell you will you go away?" she finally asked

"You will never know I was here." he replied

Hermione sat for a minute in her own little world, "Fine, the fight was about you alright."

"ME??"

"Yes you, now go away."

he smirked, "I don't think I can do that Granger. Now why don't you be a good girl and tell me what happened."

Hermione sighed, she knew he was not going to leave her alone until she spilled the full details.

"He called you an idiot and made the suggestion that I was a slut. Are you happy now?"

Draco raised and eyebrow and sat down on the edge of her bed, "And why am I an idiot and you a slut?"

"He took me out to dinner first and we had a pretty good time. Then he suggested going to the movies, which I agreed with. After the movie, we went to the park to talk and get to know each other. During the conversation, he brought you up saying that you were an idiot if you thought he believed you about the bowling injury. I told him that you were not an idiot, you were just trying to fit in a bit because you had recently moved here."

Draco nodded, the explanation for his temporary stupidity sounded good enough for him.

"Well then he reminded me that you had the same accent that I did, which I guess I went temporarily dull normal to have forgotten that little piece of information and then he suggested that I was loose for letting a guy live with me that I was not married to or related to."

"Then?" Draco asked

"Then what? I told him to take me home and that my decision to allow someone to live with me did not reflect on my virtue in any way. I also informed him that I was top of the class at school and you were right behind me, so therefore you were not an idiot and I was not a slut."

Draco smirked, pleased with himself that he had been one of the reasons to get Shaun out of the picture, "Alright, I'll leave you alone now."

"Well??"

"Well what?"

"Give me my MP3 player back.."

Draco smiled a full blown smile, he needed something to entertain him after being bored for five hours, "You can have it back once you catch me." he said and took off out of her bedroom.

Hermione growled and jumped off the bed, "Have it your way Malfoy." she shouted and took off after him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Malfoy!! stop acting like a child and give me my belongings." Hermione shouted from behind the couch, pacing back an forth trying to figure out which way he was going to run next.

"I cant do that Granger. You see, That would be to easy... not to mention I'm having fun with this." he said with a smirk.

Hermione glared at the blond and flared her nostrils, taking in deep relaxing breaths. It was obvious that if one of them didn't make a move, they would continue to simply circle the couch. Hermione smirked slightly and lunged forward, jumping over the back of the couch after him.

"Ha, you're not that athletic Granger" Draco laughed as her foot caught on the back of the couch and left her dangling. Draco took that opportunity to take of running again, laughing like a child.

Hermione finally freed herself and took off after him again. She ran into the itched to find Draco sitting down with the MP3 player on and plugged into his ears. Draco smirked in her direction and waited patiently. Hermione managed to get within five feet of him before he jumped up and ran out of the kitchen.

"Draco Malfoy, you are a git!!" she yelled again

Draco ran into her room with Hermione hot on his heals. He jumped across her bed and laughed at the obviously flustered witch, who, he might add, looked lovely in her boy shirts and tank top, especially with her chest heaving.

An evil smile graced her lip as she turned and walked out of the room. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her sudden departure but didn't immediately go after her, he knew she was probably waiting in the hall to get him.

Hermione however was not in the hall. She went to the closet and pulled out the vacuum cleaner, knowing he had never used it or heard it. She plugged it in and sat on the couch, waiting for him to get close to her.

After about five minutes, Draco went to the door and looked around, quickly spotting her on the couch. He walked forward slowly, thinking he was being sneaky but Hermione knew, she knew he was behind her and she smiled.

In a flash, she grabbed hold of the hose and turned the machine on, holding the hose towards Draco who had jumped back as soon as she turned it on.

"What are you playing at Granger." he asked, baking away from her and the offending machine.

"Oh nothing much" she replied, "Just allowing my vacuum cleaner to learn your scent so it can come after you."

Draco glared at her and continued to back away, there was no telling what that damned muggle machine would do to him and he was not particularly fond of finding out either.

"Put that machine of yours down and chase me like a real woman." he shouted over the roar of the vacuum.

She smirked and started walking towards him, "This machine likes to suck up hair and I have a feeling it has a thing for blonds."

Draco looked horrified but he refused to give the MP3 player thingie back. Hermione noticed this and turned the vacuum off. "If I catch you, I hope you are ready to be attacked."

"_As long as you're wearing those short and that shirt._" he thought to himself. " If you catch me it will be a miracle." he replied

Draco didn't realize that Hermione had actually back him into a corner with the vacuum, not one of his wisest moves. She however, did realize this and planned to use it to her advantage. She walked towards him slowly with a sway to her hips, watching Draco's eyes sway with her.

He suddenly realized how close she had gotten and darted, but Hermione had predicted this and lunged, knocking him down to the ground in the process. She straddled his chest and did her best to pin his arms down.

"You, Malfoy, have been caught and I suggest you give me back my MP3 player."

She waited for a response but none came and she had also noticed that he had stopped struggling. She glanced down and noticed his eyes were glued to the area between her legs.

"Oh honestly, is that all it takes?" she laughed, snatching the MP3 player from his hands. She moved off of his chest, his eyes following her every move. She leaned forward, her lips close to his ear, "You wish Malfoy." and with that she jumped up and ran into her room, laughing at the blond still on the floor.

It took a minute for Draco to snap out of his little state. It wasn't that he had never seen a girl before, not by a long shot, but this was Granger, Griffindor's golden girl, the untouchable prude who never showed any signs of sexuality and yet, she must have temporarily forgotten who he was and what _she_ was wearing.

He sat up slowly, remembering her words ' you wish Malfoy' and a smirk rose to his face. This wasn't Hogwarts, Potter and Weasley weren't here to save her from the big bad slytherin and that fact that he was living with her only made his smirk grow wider. He finally pulled himself from the ground and strutted to his room with the same annoying smirk. He had probably been the first to see anywhere close to that area and if he had his way, he'd be the first to explore that particular area as well.

Zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Hermione closed her bedroom door she panicked. She completely forgot what she was wearing due to the urge to capture and disarm... her mind wasn't in the logical mode it normally was. She closed her eyes and shook her head, realizing that she was blushing. She had never let her guard down before, no one had ever seen her knickers except for maybe Ginny and she sure as hell never expected Draco to be the first one of the opposite sex to see them.

Hermione walked over to her bed and threw herself down, making a mental note to always check her clothing before leaving her room.


	8. Chapter 8

In the following week, Tension could be felt through out the flat... more so from Hermione then Draco. She had taught him the proper way to wash dishes, making sure to remind him that the bottom of the plates needed to be washed just as much as the tops.

Draco wasn't making her job easy either. He acted like he had a disability or something in order to get her frustrated enough to grab his hands and show him the proper techniques. He was being a flirt and he knew it.

Later that day, Hermione pulled the vacuum from the closet and explained how it worked. He didn't quite trust her after she told him it was scenting him, but when he realized it could do minimum damage, he made his way closer to the stupid muggle contraption.

Hermione sat on the couch laughing as Draco struggled with the vacuum. The cord kept getting in the way and he would curse it every time.

Hermione's laughing was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Draco didn't hear it and continued to vacuum. He had even pulled out the hose and attached the extension poles to get a cobweb out of the corner.

Hermione made her way to the door and opened it without thinking to look to see who it was. She was to involved with the fact that Draco had started to hum and fake sing into the vacuum hose.

By the time finally looked at the person at the door, all laughter had stopped and Hermione had turned pale. On her door step stood Lucius Malfoy, who was cringing as he watched his son clean and sing like a muggle.

"Uhh Draco." Hermione called

Draco didn't here her and continued down the hall – he was having fun believe it or not.

"Umm, Come in Mr. Malfoy and I'll get Draco for you." Hermione stumbled.

Lucius nodded and walked into the flat.

"Have a seat, I'll need to physically pull the vacuum from Draco to get his attention."

Hermione gave Lucius a smile before walking quickly down the hall, hoping to not get hexed from behind.

"Draco" Hermione yelled, practically tackling him.

Draco grinned, "I knew you'd come around... a man who cleans does it for you?"

Hermione smacked him in the arm as hard as she could, "Shut up... we have a visitor."

Draco frowned as Hermione got behind Draco and practically pushed him into the living room. Draco heels dug into the carpet as he realized who was sitting in the living room, glancing around.

"F-father? What are you doing here?" Draco asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh nothing. I just happen to drop by the school to check up on you and can you imagine my surprise when I find out the one person I have not lost during the war is nowhere to be found?"

Draco looked ashamed, "I should have owled... I'm sorry."

Hermione stood in the door way of the hall, watching as father and son conversed in a civilized conversation.

"Things really have changed." Hermione mumbled to herself.

"So you've chosen to live as a muggle instead of getting married." Lucius stated with a sigh.

Draco nodded, "I cant just marry to produce children with someone I don't really want to be with... I'd rather give it all up."

Hermione took the fact that everything was civil and moved into the actual living room.

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked meekly.

"A glass of water would be fine." Lucius replied.

Hermione gave a quick nod and dashed into the kitchen.

Lucius turned his attention back to his son, "You aren't the only one effected you know." he stated dryly, "Severus and I have both received letters from the ministry telling us to take a wife as well."

Draco cringed, he knew his father was not quite over the death of his mother.

"And what do you plan to do?" Draco finally asked, wondering if he would actually remarry.

"I've got no choice. I've asked the ministry to be excused from this farce, considering I had recently lost my wife and I was rejected. Severus also asked to be excused, using the reason of not having enough time for a wife with him being a Professor and all. He was rejected as well."

Draco sat down on the couch next to his father heavily and leaned his head back, "So have you and Severus picked out your future wives yet."

Lucius let out a huff, "Severus and I have both decided not to marry."

"So you're going to live as a muggle then?"

Lucius cringed but nodded none the less. He didn't want to remarry and start producing children.

Hermione walked into the room with a tall glass of ice water and handed it to Lucius.

"Father and Severus have been included in this stupid law as well." Draco announced

Hermione's mouth fell open as she sat in the single chair.

"They have both decided to live as muggles as well." Draco finished.

Hermione didn't speak. Severus she could see but Lucius Malfoy??

"Umm, have you already left the wizarding world?" she asked full of curiosity.

"I have" he replied, "I was actually hoping Draco lived alone so Severus and I could stay with him for a while."

Draco looked over towards Hermione, "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Hermione nodded and was practically dragged away by Draco to her bedroom.

One look at Draco's face and Hermione already knew what he wanted to talk to her about.

"The flat is too small for four people Draco." she said quickly before even giving him a chance to ask.

"Just for a little bit.. a few weeks tops"

"You are only supposed to be here for a few weeks as well Draco.. remember."

Draco had hoped she had forgotten about that, he was actually having fun living with Hermione.

"I know, I know. But it's my father and god father.. surely we can find a way."

Hermione had a weird look cross her face and then she realized, the Malfoys were completely useless in the muggle world and were actually desperate for help.

Hermione groaned, living with three Slytherins, two of which are former deatheaters, in a two bedroom, one bathroom flat was going to be a pain in he ass.

"Fine" she finally huffed out, "but only for a few weeks then the lot of you are out."

Draco smirked, he knew he had won as soon as she groaned.

"I'll go and tell father." he stated before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Lucius and Severus had moved in and Hermione was seriously considering going back to Hogwarts and marrying the first wizard she spotted. Her small yet comfortable flat was now busy with activity and she never had a moments peace.

Living with Draco had not been as bad as she expected. He picked up on the muggle lifestyle rather quickly and was getting better and better at dealing with things everyday. He was now to the point of vacuuming like a pro, he was able to use the stove to make simple things and had even learned how to use a washing machine.

Lucius on the other hand was almost a lost cause. He was stubborn, felt muggle 'contraptions' were of substandard and wanted nothing to do with any of it – except the telly. The first hour Lucius had watched television, he had pulled his wand a total of three times while watching Jurassic Park.

Then there was Severus, the shining light in the entire situation. He already knew how to live as a muggle and was only staying long enough to secure a flat for himself. He had offered to cook the meals and even attempt to teach Lucius some of the basics.

The sleeping arrangements was an entirely different subject. Draco had given up his room for his father and Severus had taken the couch. She pretty much had a choice to make, she could either make Draco sleep in the same room as his father and have their belonging in her room, or vise versa. She pondered both ideas and went with Draco against her better judgment – she really didn't want Severus and Lucius walking into her room all the time to look for something of theirs.

She pushed her bed against the wall completely and set up the lumpy twin sized bed on the other side of the room. Draco protested saying her bed was big enough for both of them but with a threat to make him sleep with his father shut him up quickly.

Saturday had finally came and while no one was working, Saturday was still the weekend. She had planned to go get herself some lunch, do a little shopping and maybe even go to a movie... anything to get her out of the house for a while.

She made sure the three were occupied and quietly grabbed her keys. She knew they would want to come if she told them so she opted to sneak out like a naughty child. The door closed behind her and she quickly yet carefully made her way into the car.

* * *

It only took an hour before the guys realized she had ditched them. They searched the flat, noticed the car was missing and instantly turned grumpy.

"Who says we have to be stuck here?" Draco finally stated

The two older men looked up but Lucius was the one to speak, "And how are we supposed to get anywhere."

"Cab?" Draco suggested, earning a raised eyebrow from his father.

"What exactly _is_ a cab?" Lucius asked

"A car that takes people where they need to go." Severus offered, "You call the company, they pick you up and drive you to where you want to go, pay the driver and its done with."

Severus was dying on the inside, he never thought he'd see the day when Lucius actually used a cab or anything of the sort.

"I guess it sounds acceptable." Lucius stated, "Go and ring them on that contraption of yours."

Draco nodded and called the same cab company that he and Hermione had used before. He had to admit to himself that he was a little bit miffed that she would just leave without saying a word to them.

The cab showed up twenty minutes later and the three wizards got in.

"Where are you headed?" the driver asked

"Just drive into town a bit. We'll let you know." Draco answered

The driver nodded and took off.

* * *

Hermione was currently sitting in a bath tub full of mud, her hair was wrapped in a white fluffy towel, her face was covered in green mask and her eyes were covered with cucumbers. She was in heaven.

She had already gone to lunch and ordered herself a nice steak with baked potato and a small salad. The lunch was quiet, calming and satisfying – she did feel slightly guilty about leaving the guys behind but that quickly vanished with the first bite of steak.

After her meal, she walked for a bit and ended up in front of a spa – after the week she had, she felt she deserved it. She walked in and ordered the works which included the mud bath, hot stone massage, manicure, pedicure, steam room and finally deep tissue massage. She knew she would be tied up for a few hours and let her brain finally rest and think about her situation.

Her flat was crowded, she wouldn't deny that but she also found that when Lucius wasn't grumbling about muggle stuff and pulling his wand on the telly, he could be an interesting person to talk to. She knew he was trying his best to be civil but old habits die hard and she had to just accept that.

She also enjoyed talking to Severus. He was a lot calmer outside of school and hardly ever insulted her – he did threaten to take points out of habit once but quickly recovered from the temporary bout of stupidity. On the nights she couldn't sleep or Draco was being irritating, she would find herself in the kitchen having a mug of hot chocolate and talking to Severus about potions, books and pretty much everything else that came up. She enjoyed his company but like Lucius, she couldn't wait till he moved out so she could have her flat back to normal.

Then there was Draco. After the night she had wrestled her MP3 player from him, he had made it a personal mission to find a way to touch her or flirt with her. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention but the fact was, he was Draco Malfoy and probably after a quick shag... she wouldn't go out that easy. Still, she enjoyed his company most of the time and would probably slightly miss him once he was gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted but a quiet female voice, "Are you ready for the stone massage Ms. Granger?"

"yes, yes I am" and with that she rose from the mud and walked to rinse off.

* * *

Lucius, Severus and Draco ended up at the same restaurant Hermione had been in earlier. The men were quietly talking when the waiter approached.

"Have you decided gentlemen?" The brown haired man asked

Draco was the first to order, "I'll take the steak, baked potato and a salad."

The waiter laughed, "I just had a young woman in here less then an hour ago order the same exact thing."

Draco didn't care about that, he just wanted his food.

"She had good taste then." he answered in a bored tone.

"And for you?" he asked while looking to Lucius

"Just get me the same as him." he answered

The waiter added a two then circled it next to Draco order.

"And for you sir?" he asked Severus

Severus looked at the menu once more and ended up with the same thing as the two Malfoys. The waited nodded and left quickly to put the order in.

"I wonder where Ms. Granger ended up." Severus finally spoke

Draco shrugged, "Who cares." he said dismissively.

Lucius and Severus both looked at him, they knew when he was bothered and when he wasn't.

"It appears you do." Lucius answered

Just as Draco was about to retort, the waiter approached again and sat a cordless phone on the table.

"The young woman that was here has just noticed her keys were missing – do you mind if I check under the table in case they fell from her pocket."

The three men shrugged and gave him permission. The waiter left the phone on the table and actually got down on his hand and knees to look.

Draco didn't want to give his father the idea that he actually liked Hermione in anyway other then a somewhat friend.

"I have no interest in Hermione" Draco started, "She is not what I'm looking for."

Severus sighed, "You could do worse you know. If you have to live like a muggle, the least you could do is end up with a muggleborn."

Draco waved his hand, "If I did, I can assure you it wouldn't be her. She is bossy, irritating and definitely not the most attractive."

Lucius listened to the conversation between the two, "You mean to tell me you don't find her attractive at all?"

"Not in the least." Draco replied, "maybe good for a bit of fun but that would be the extent of it."

Severus rolled his eyes and Lucius chuckled.

The waiter finally stood and picked up the phone, "Ms. Granger, I have your keys right here and I will keep them in my pocket.. just ask for James when you come in."

The waiter put his hand over the receiver part of the phone, "Thank you and sorry for the interruption."

He moved to a table a bit away from the men and sat down with his little order book.

"Okay, whats your full name?" he asked over the phone

There was a brief silence before the man wrote something down.

"I've never heard that name before... Hermione is definitely unique."

The three men paled, she had more then likely heard everything.


	10. Chapter 10

When Hermione hung up the phone with James, a whirlwind of emotions hit her at once. She felt angry most of all, but wrapped in the anger were other things too. She felt stupid, used, hurt and a little bit of sadness.

"Are you ready Ms. Granger?" the female voice asked for a second time.

Hermione turned to the sweet sounding woman and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I think I am just going to be dressed and on my way." she replied numbly.

The woman looked at her strange, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine... I just – I just need to go." Hermione replied in a voice no louder then a whisper.

The woman nodded and left her to dressing. Once Hermione had finished dressing; she gave the woman a tip for the services she had done and left without another word. She knew better then to go to the restaurant right away, she didn't want to face them, so she settled on walking the streets to clear her mind for a while.

She was angry for allowing herself to believe that Draco had honestly changed. She felt used for because she allowed the three Slytherins to stay under her roof, she was hurt because Draco had actually showed interest in her and stupid for believing it was genuine.

"Ha, What did I expect – their Slytherins and I'm just the stupid mudblood who took them all in." She huffed angrily.

She ended up walking for close to three hours before making her way towards the restaurant. She could see it was getting late and wanted to make sure she made it back to the restaurant before they closed.

She pushed open the door and was met with a smiling brown haired man, "You're back I see" James said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and tried to smile but her mouth wouldn't cooperate, "I jus came to get my keys." She replied softly.

"You don't look as cheerful as you did earlier today – are you alright?"

She let out a little chuckle, " I've just had a bad day."

James nodded, he wasn't stupid, he had been working with people for a while now and could read their moods easily.

"Listen Hermione, I get off in five minutes – would you mind hanging out for a few so I can talk to you?"

She raised an eyebrow but agreed none the less – it was better then going back to the flat. Ten minutes later, she found herself standing by her car with James standing across from her.

"So tell me," James started, "What happened from the time you left the restaurant to now that has you looking like someone has kicked your puppy."

Hermione smiled a weak smile and looked up to the sky, willing her tears to go back where they had come from, "I live with these guys" she said shakily, " and while we have never really got on, they have acted like friends for the most part with one even hitting on me."

James nodded

"Well today I accidentally over heard a conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear and well... it hurt my feelings considering I believed they were coming around – I guess I was wrong."

"Is it too personal to tell me?" He asked

Hermione looked to him and realized for the first time in a long time, how alone she really was. Her parents were gone, her friends were in a world that she desperately wanted to be in and the only people she had for company were just using her.

"The one who has been hitting on me pretty much told his father I was a just for now girl, not attractive and probably only good enough for a bit of fun."

"To make matters worse, He, his father and god father are all staying as guest in my flat and now I don't even want to go back there."

James shook his head, "Don't believe a word of it. If I were straight I'd be all over you." he said with a grin.

Hermione looked up and smiled, "No wonder you're a good listener."

At that James out right laughed and patted her on the shoulder, "Listen, I know I don't know you very well and you don't me very well, but my boyfriend and I are going out tonight to a club and I would love it if you would join us."

She briefly thought about her conversation with her mum when she was younger about strangers but hell, she was already living with to ex- death eaters and a death eaters son.

"That sounds like fun, but I don't have the proper clothing and I'm sure your boyfriend wants to just be with you."

James waved his hand in dismissal, " Jeff wont mind in the least and we can always follow you to your flat so you can change and drop off your car."

"Alright.. but only if you're sure you boyfriend wont mind,"

"Mind what?" A voice came from behind them.

Hermione spun around to see a guy that looked almost identical to Draco.

"Hermione this is Jeff, Jeff this is Hermione."

Jeff extended his hand towards her and gave her hand a small squeeze, "Nice to meet you."

"You as well" she replied.

"I've invited Hermione to come to the club with us and she will only go if you don't mind."

Jeff gave her a smile, "the more the merrier."

With that settled, Hermione got into her car while Jeff and James got into theirs and followed her to her flat.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Brief A/N: remember in real life always go by the rules of Stranger danger, lol, I have control of this situation so all is good. Okay.. back to the story.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Draco had been pacing back in forth in the living room much to his father and god fathers amusement. It had been hours since leaving the restaurant and Hermione had failed to show back up.

"She will be back Draco" Lucius finally said with a sigh

"Wha – I'm not worried about that." Draco said stubbornly.

Both older men just shook their heads and smirked. A car door could be heard outside, followed by two more slams.

"Told you she would be back."

Draco rolled his eyes and went to the couch, she didn't need to know he was waiting for her.

The front door opened and Hermione walked in along with the waiter from the restaurant and a tall blonde man dressed like a muggle model.

"You can use my bathroom to change if you want and I'll just go get ready in my room."

James smiled and followed her inside with a duffel bag on his shoulder. Draco gave both men a look of loathing but remained passive just the same.

Hermione turned to Jeff, "Feel free to get yourself something to drink... I'll only be a minute." she siad while pointing towards the kitchen.

"Thanks beautiful" He replied and made his way to the kitchen without a word to the three men sitting on the couch. James had explained the situation to him on the way over and he really wanted nothing to do with the gits that could treat a woman the way they had.

Ten minutes later, Hermione stepped out of her room in a short black dress, heels and a slight bit of make -up. James had finished a few minutes earlier and found Jeff in the kitchen to wait.

"Are you ready?" she asked

both nodded and walked out of the kitchen with her, one on each side. Once they made it to the door, Hermione turned to the three dumbstruck looking men.

"Don't wait up" and with a close of a door she was gone.

Draco made his way to the window and watched as James held the door open for her. He didn't miss the smile on her face.

"Looks like you missed your chance." Severus stated with a smirk, he loved torturing his godson.

"I didn't miss anything" he stated angrily before heading to his shared room.

3 a.m...

Was Hermione a bit tipsy? No -- she was flat out pissed but damn if she didn't have a good time getting that way. James and Jeff were very obviously a serious couple but both had danced with her, got her drinks and in general they made her feel like a best friend.

"Which one is your room?" Jeff asked while carrying her – he was the only half way sober one in the group.

Hermione plopped her arm over to the side and pointed to the cracked door, "That one" she said as he walked closer. Jeff pushed the door open and walked inside with an equally drunk James behind them.

"The big bed right?" Jeff asked

"Yeah... just don't put me anywhere near that – that wanker." she said with a giggle.

James smiled and plopped down on the end of her bed, he was starting to get a little too dizzy. Jeff lay her down and removed her shoes before pulling the blanket over her.

"We still on for Wednesday?" he asked while pulling James to his feet.

"As long as I'm sober by then" she said with a laugh, "What time?"

"say oneish?"

"Sounds good to me." she said with a yawn

Jeff leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead as did James before leaving the room and heading to their own place for the night.

Hermione smiled contently at the sound of the front door closing. She was glad she had met James and Jeff – they had the potential to become good friends as they all got on really well.

Hermione turned over to face the wall, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the blond haired guy in the lumpy twin sized bed with fire in his eyes of jealousy... he had no idea that they were gay and she had no idea he had watched the entire scene.

Next chapter ... a confrontation.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Hermione stumbled into the kitchen with a slight headache and a sensitivity to light. Her hair was a disaster, her dress wrinkled and her eyes were very, very bloodshot. She had two things on her mind at that point ...toast and black coffee.

"Have fun last night?" A voice sounded from the table

Hermione groaned, make that three things on her mind.

"I had a blast Malfoy" she said shortly while dropping two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"I could tell." he said with a sneer, "Two guys?"

Hermione waved him off in dismissal, it wasn't worth the fight. All she wanted to do is make her damned toast, drink her damned coffee and down half of bottle of Tylenol before going back to bed – was that too much to ask?

"No answer?"

she guessed it was too much to ask.

"Just drop it Malfoy, My life does not concern you so do us both a favor and work on getting you and you family a place."

"You want us out already?"

Hermione turned towards the blond at the table and walked closer. Draco could see the fire raging behind her eyes and prepared himself for the attack that he not only deserved but expected.

"Listen to me Malfoy." she hissed while placing both hands on the table in front of him. "As far as I am concerned, I have already given you more hospitality then you deserve. I let you into my place to help you survive a damned law even though you have picked on me and called me names since I was eleven years old – Severus can teach you everything else you need to know and I want the lot of you out of here by Friday."

The toaster popped up in the background and Hermione pushed herself from the table to grab the butter out of the fridge.

"Friday? That's not enough time." Draco practically yelled

Hermione slammed the butter down on the counter top and turned to Draco, "I.don't.care. Malfoy." she yelled back, "Go find someone who is not bossy, less irritating, and someone who is worth more then a bit of fun to care because I don't" and with that she left the kitchen.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Wednesday had rolled around and Draco had absolutely no luck in getting her to change her mind. He didn't want to leave, he actually liked living with her but so far his attempts were futile as she would ignore him and walk out of what ever room without so much as a word.

Lucius and Severus had decided to stay out of it as much as possible. They knew if was a losing battle and were also old enough to understand that when a woman didn't want to talk about something, it was best to leave her be. Severus had already found a place and Lucius was due to move in with him until he learned the ropes of muggle living.

As one o'clock had approached, Hermione was in the bathroom getting herself ready for her afternoon with James and Jeff. They had planned on getting a bit of lunch then shopping for the rest of the afternoon.

Draco could be found in the living room, waiting for Jeff and James to show up. He wanted to 'size them up' so to speak and get an idea of what the situation was between them.

He waited patiently and when one o'clock struck, a knock came to the door as expected. He made his way over to the door and yanked it open to find Jeff standing there with a smirk that almost matched his own.

"Is Hermione ready?" Jeff asked

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Not my day to babysit her." and walked away from the door, leaving it open for Jeff to come in on his own.

"Hermione luv, Are you ready?" Jeff called out

"Luv" Draco mumbled with a raised eye brow.

Jeff smirk grew wider while facing away from Draco, he might be gay but he could tell when a guy had feelings for a girl.

"I'll be out in one minute, I just need to grab my purse."

"Take your time." He called back and went to sit on her couch."

"So" Draco started, "Where are you guys going?"

Jeff made like he was bored and checked his nails, "To get something to eat, shopping and... what ever else pops up." He replied with his smirk still firmly in place.

Draco's cheeks flashed a red tinge but quickly disappeared, "What about the other bloke?"

"Oh, James will be with us as well. You see, the three of us had such a good time at the club that we have decided to get to know each other a wee bit more on a personal level."

Draco clinched his teeth together, his hand turned into a tight fist and his knuckles turned white. He wanted to throttle this Jeff fellow within an inch of his life.

"I'm sorry I took so long... are you ready?" Hermione asked as she walked into the living room.

Jeff gave Draco one last smirk and a wiggle of the eye brow before standing up and greeting Hermione with a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Luv, James is waiting for us in the car."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the flat, arm in arm with Jeff without even once looking back at the scowling Draco.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

At one in the morning, Hermione snuck back into the flat with an arm load of bags. Jeff and James had decided to ' teach' her how to dress with style. She had to admit if was weird having her outfits judged by two guys who gave her honest opinions but she had a great time.

She went into the bedroom and placed the bags on the floor by the end of her bed. She then walked over to her dresser, pulled out one of Harry's old tee shirts and a fresh pair of knickers before heading to the bathroom for a shower,

She went inside, placed her clothes on the towel rack and turned on the shower before stripping out of the clothes she had been wearing all day.

Draco had watched her come in and was determined to talk to her whether she liked it or not .. even if he had to follow her into the shower to do so.

Once he heard the door close, he jumped out of bed and raced to the door. He pressed his ear against it and waited till he heard the shower curtain open and close.

Draco did a quick look around and quietly pushed the door open and went inside.

Severus and Lucius had watched the entire exchange with amusement.

"She's going to hex his balls off and then be sent to Azkaban for using magic." Severus whispered.

Lucius cringed a bit, "Merlin I hope not... The Malfoy's will need an heir."

Severus sighed and went back to his glass of whiskey that was waiting for him in the kitchen, followed by Lucius.

Back in the bathroom, Draco quickly and silently slipped out of everything except his boxers. It wasn't much protection but it was something.

He quickly pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside, ignoring the scream from the angry brunette that was trying to cover herself with a wash rag.

"Get out you Git." she yelled, throwing a bar of soap at him.

"Not until you listen to me."

"Theres noting to talk about."

"Oh, on the contrary, I believe there is a lot to talk about."

"You made your opinion of me very, very clear and I want you out of my shower and out of my flat."

"Her--"

"No one asked you to talk" she said quickly, "Just get out."

"But you don't under--"

"Whats not to understand?" She asked angrily.

"Will you please just list--"

"OUT"

Growing irritated with her interruptions, he finally spun on her and pinned her to the wall.

"You are going to listen to me or I will hold you here until you do."

"Fine... just spit it out and get out."

"I only said those things to get my father and god father off my back – they were picking on me about you before that waiter ever laid the phone down."

Hermione growled in frustration, "And that makes it okay?"

"No – it doesn't make it okay, but I wasn't thinking when I said it that you would ever hear it. I expected it to get them off my back for a while."

Hermione finally sighed, " Alright, now I've listened to you... will you leave now?"

"No, not until you understand"

"I get it, I get it" she yelled, "You don't want your father or godfather knowing you befriended a _Mudblood."_

"Thats not it." he yelled back

"Then what is it?"

Before she could say anything else, Draco crashed his lips to hers and pressed his body closer. Hermione froze but after a few minutes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: NC-17

lllllllllllll

Conflicting feelings crossed her mind as his lips descended down to her neck. The logical side was screaming, telling her to push him out and hex him into the middle of next week but the other side, The side that was making her lace her fingers through his hair was over powering all logical thought.

She felt his hand brushing against her side, the gentleness of his fingers was causing her body to erupt in goose bumps and she found herself pulling him closer, wanting – no needing the contact between them.

His mouth descended lower, placing small kisses along her chest before finally closing over one of her hardened nipples. She could feel her body tingle, shooting was small wave of pleasure traveling down her body and into her toes.

"Gods you're perfect." he growled, removing his mouth from her breast and licking his way down her body.

She couldn't help but tense as he got lower and lower but as soon as she felt his hand brush through her curls, all modestly was lost. His middle finger slipped between her folds and quickly found the sensitive nub that made her weak in the knees.

Her head fell back against the wall as she let out a moan of appreciation, "Gods Draco" she whispered breathlessly.

He smirked against the skin of her stomach, "It gets better – trust me. " and started moving his mouth lower.

"How can it get any – ohhhhh." her words stopped in her mouth as she felt his tongue slip between the folds where his fingers were only seconds earlier.

Her hand gripped into his hair harder, pressing him into her core deeper. His fingers soon found her again and slipped inside easily, thrusting slowly at first and speeding up as her moans grew louder.

It didn't take her long before she clinched around his fingers, letting out a low, throaty moan as she reached her climax. Draco did not move away from her immediately as he was content to watch her shudder under his ministrations and enjoy the taste of her juices.

He finally looked up to see her watching him with hooded eyes, silently begging him for more, and who was he to deny her. She had been driving him nuts since the night with the MP3 player and fantasized about this moment more times then he cared to admit. It didn't matter that she was muggleborn, it didn't matter that she was Gryffindor – all that mattered was what they were doing and how right it felt to him.

He slowly stood, making sure his body stayed in contact with hers while caressing her sides on the way up. He then pressed his lips to hers, exchanging the flavors of what they had just done.

"I'm only going to ask you once – are you sure?" He asked while breathing heavily. He prayed to Merlin, God, Dumbledore – anyone that he could think of that she would say yes and grant him the permission he desperately hoped for. His cock was starting to hurt and if she didn't agree, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands – a cold shower just wouldn't do this time.

He looked at her, waiting patiently for her answer and when she bit her lip and nodded in the affirmative, he didn't need to be told twice and slipped his boxers down his legs, kicking them over to the side of the shower.

He gently picked her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around him while keeping her firmly pressed against to shower wall. He placed his mouth to hers once more as he pressed into her, breaking her barrier with a single thrust.

He could tell by the way she tensed that she was in pain but she didn't let it show. He stilled his actions , waiting for her to relax before thrusting into her again. Her body soon relaxed and he took that for his sign to continue and thrust into her slowly, hitting her cervix and caressing her inner walls.

"Fuck" she hissed, digging her nails into his shoulders as he pumped a little faster. She had heard from the girls in her dorm about sex but the feeling he was giving her seemed far better then anything they had described.

She could feel the power in his muscles as he seemed to use every one of them to take her. The way his shoulders flexed under her finger tips, the way his body moved on it own accord in the well practiced form of love making – it all sent her to another level as he pushed into her harder and harder with each moan and mew that escaped her lips.

"Gods you feel so good." He huffed into the side of her neck, loving the way her inner muscles caressed his cock with each thrust. He loved the way her soft skin slid easily against his, allowing their bodies to remain in constant contact, giving them both what their bodies so desperately needed.

She could feel a tension building, a wonderful, exciting tension that made her crave more of his touch, more of him.

"Kiss me" she hissed shakily, needed to be connected to him on all levels.

He didn't answer her but quickly found her lips, attacking her tongue with all the passion he could muster. His ass clinched as he pushed into her harder and harder, wanting to own every inch of her inside and out. He could feel slight spasms, letting him know she was getting close and in that moment, it became his mission to throw her over the edge with him planted firmly inside her.

"I'm – I – feel." she tried to get out when she pulled away from him briefly.

"Let go" he said as he thrust into harder and faster then before, hitting her cervix and sending that delicious tingle through her body over and over again. He was so close but didn't want to go with out her, he needed her to come first before he allowed himself relief.

She bit her lip, trying to suppress the scream that was quickly rising but as she head him scream 'fuck', she just let go and let her body fall into the bliss of an orgasm.

He felt her muscles clutch his cock tightly and with a growl of much pent of need, he released inside her, Stiffening and grunting with each jet of seed that entered her body.

They fell as gracefully as they could to the floor, both breathing heavily and basking in the small aftershocks of their combined orgasm.

"I think... I think this changes things a bit." she wheezed out, still holding him as if her life depended on it.

He let his head drop to her shoulder and breathed in deeply, "Merlin I hope so."

A/N: Sorry there was no real plot in the chapter but I hope you enjoyed it none the less.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius and Severus had left at the first signs that Draco wasn't going to get hexed

Lucius and Severus had left at the first signs that Draco wasn't going to get hexed. Severus mumbled something about wishing they could have used a silencing charm but knew it was impossible since they were living as muggles.

The two wizards made their way to a pub they had noticed earlier in the week to drink the sounds away that were coming from the bathroom.

"Are you angry?" Severus asked as they walked.

Lucius grumbled something then sighed, "Not really. At least she is a witch, muggle born and all is better then just plain muggle."

Severus nodded, "It helps that she is one of the best witches I've ever seen. She is more powerful then most of the students in the school, does abnormally well at Potions and is a force to be reckoned with when she has a wand."

Lucius grew quiet for a minute before responding, "You've known Granger for 7 years and Draco his entire life… Do you think that if they paired up and had the right contacts, that they would stand a chance of getting this law over turned?"

Severus thought about it for a moment before responding, "I think if anyone could, the pair of them together could make a great deal of headway. Granger is a stubborn one as is Draco… I think combined they could become a power house."

The pair finally made it to the pub and slid into a booth. Lucius was deep in thought and plotting while Severus was watching him, wondering what the elder Malfoy was contemplating.

"I think, Severus, That you and I need to have a chat with Granger and Draco. As much as I would like to see Draco end up with a pure blood, Granger would be the muggle born I would choose for him if that were not an option. I want them to marry and get back to the wizarding world so they can raise hell about this law and have the opportunity to get it over turned."

"You are missing a bit Lucius. They came to live as muggles to avoid marriage, you can't expect them to jump into something like this."

"Leave the details to me, after all, if they get the law overturned they could divorce and go on with their lives. We would also be able to come back without having to marry."

Severus sighed, "I wish you luck with this."

Oooooooooooooo

Four hours later, Severus and Lucius arrived back at the flat to find Hermione and Lucius in the kitchen eating. Hermione instantly blushed, realizing that they were in the house when she and Draco – ahem, and knew that they had heard at least some of what happened.

"I'm glad to see you are both here." Lucius started.

Hermione flinched a little, wondering if Lucius was going to have a fit and Draco paled with the idea of his father trying to give him the talk.

"Quit squirming" Lucius scolded, "I'm not going to bother you about…that."

Both instantly relaxed with relief.

"Actually, I have something I would like to run by the two of you, something that could possibly help us all."

Draco glanced to Hermione who raised her eyebrow at his father.

"If I may" Severus said as he stepped forward, "Lucius has had an idea and while I warned him that you would not agree, I think you should hear him out in entirety before making a decision."

"Were listening" Draco said with a confused stare.

Lucius and Severus pulled up a chair and sat down across from the teens.

"I believe bluntness would be the best way to approach this" Lucius stated, "So I am going to come right out and say it. I want you two to marry."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "Don't tell me you are one of those people that think a girl should marry someone just because – things happened."

Severus chuckled and Lucius scowled.

"Of course not." Lucius said wit irritation, "I know that the two of you together could possibly make this law cease to exist but in order to do so, you have to have access to the ministry and some of my contacts."

"So you want us to comply with the law so that we can fight it." Draco said

"Exactly." Lucius replied, "Severus and I think that you two could succeed in changing things – then you could divorce once you have killed the law."

Hermione stood from the table, "I get what you are saying, but we wont be able to do squat while at Hogwarts, not to mention I highly doubt they are going to listen to a couple of 7th years."

"But is it worth it for you to try?" Severus asked

"Anything is worth a try, but what if we fail? Draco and I will have married for nothing and comply to the law that sent us to live as muggles as well."

Draco glanced at Hermione, He actually didn't think it was a bad idea – his missed having magic.

"We would have access to the Malfoy library and could possibly research laws for a loop hole. We would also have some of the necessary contacts to make things happen in our favor." Draco finally said

Hermione turned to him, "You agree with this?"

"It can't hurt to try. I don't know about you but I miss using magic. We could stay in the manor instead of going back to school and work on this as much as we need to with out interruption."

"What do you think our chances are?" she asked , turning to Lucius and Severus.

"I think you two could pull it off. You are already… involved, so that part wouldn't be hard for you and like Draco said, You would have access to a library that hold many more books then Hogwarts. Surely you two can figure out something." Lucius replied.

"I tend to agree with him." Severus second, "I think the ministry would be faced with a worthy adversary if the pair of you joined forces."

Hermione sighed and plopped back down in the chair, "Well, if the three of you think it will work… then I'm in. I want this law over turned just as bad as you do."

Lucius smirked, "Then I suggest we get to work on planning thing out."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this is not an update

Sorry this is not an update. I just want to let you all know that my mom had surgery last Tuesday and I've been caring for her since. Unfortunately, her hip slipped out of place and she made need a second operation so my updates will be coming when I have a chance to breathe. I'm sorry for putting this off but I'm doing what I need to do. I will hopefully be able to update some tomorrow evening.

Thanks

Randi


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the well wishes sent towards my mom. She is slowly getting better but I have spent a great deal of time this week, yelling at nurses and pretty much raising hell all the way around. I generally have a great deal of respect for people in the medical field but I have never seen such… incompetence in all my life. They made her wait for 30 hours with a dislocated hip before they finally got her back into surgery. They won't tell us anything – not even her. I had to change her hospital gown myself today because they have made her sit in a bloodied hospital gown since Tuesday, and worst of all, the nurse told my mom she was faking about her headache and refused to give her anything for it. The Doctor finally yelled at the nurse because the headache was real and caused by the spinal they had to give her for surgery. The list can go on for hours, but I won't bore you any longer, I just needed to vent a little 

Oooooooooooooo

It only took a week for the four of them to formulate a solid plan. Lucius had given Draco a list with several contacts, most of which were purebloods that didn't want their children married to lesser blooded witches and wizards. Some were working within the Ministry while others were just biding their time, looking for ways to over turn the law themselves.

Lucius and Severus had decided, with Hermione's permission, to stay at her flat while they lived in the Manor. Lucius would continued to stay in Draco's room and Severus eventually gave in and decided to use Hermione's room, complaining the entire time about the room smelling 'girly'.

"Do you have everything Draco?" Lucius asked once more. He had been making sure everything went smoothly so they didn't mess this up before it even began.

"Yes, Father, I have the list of contacts, books to research, and everything else you've included." Draco replied with a sigh. This was the fourth time his father had asked him this question.

Severus stepped forward, "Are you sure you have memorized the wards to my rooms and have the note to Dumbledore to allow your… intrusion?"

"Yes, Severus, I have been practicing and I'm positive I can break your wards." Hermione replied, "I also have your list of books that could be useful."

Severus nodded, "Very well."

Draco looked back and forth between the two wizards, "Oh sweet Merlin, You two look like you're having.. empty rest syndrome."

"Empty _nest_ syndrome" Hermione corrected

"That's what I said."

"No it wasn't, you said –"

"Enough" Lucius scolded, "They will never marry you two if you are bickering like that already."

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione smirked, "Does this mean I can call you dad?"

"No" Lucius replied with a raised eyebrow.

Ooooooooooo

"I want to say goodbye to them." Hermione huffed

"But we need to get to the Ministry."

"You can go to the Ministry if you want, but I'm going to say goodbye to Jeff and James."

Draco sighed, "Fine, just make it quick so we can get there and have time to get everything done."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They arrived at Jeff's and James flat a few minutes later. Hermione was kind of sad to leave them but she had to do what she had to do and knew she would at least keep in touch. Jeff was the one to answer the door and escort them inside where James was perched on the couch, yelling out the answers to a game show.

"James" Jeff called, "We've got company."

James quieted down quickly and turned to see a somber looking Hermione.

"What's wrong Hermione?" James asked quickly

Hermione let out a sigh, "Nothing's wrong – I just wanted to come by and say goodbye to the two of you."

Jeff glanced over to James with a raised eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"Uhh, we've got to move back to my hometown for a while, but I want to make sure we stay in contact and I will visit as often as I can." She replied with a false smile.

"You're complying with the law, aren't you?" Jeff finally asked in a soft voice.

Hermione and Draco froze solid.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco said quickly.

"We know what you are." James stated. He walked over towards a table near the door and pulled a set of wands out of the drawer.

"We left not to long ago." Jeff added, "They will not recognize out relationship and want us to marry a female, so we left."

"How did you know about us?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice.

"We recognized Draco's last name and put two and two together. We knew the first night you went out with us."

Hermione then nodded in a defeated way. She knew there was no point in lying, "Yes, we are abiding by the law, but we are mainly doing it to try and turn things around."

Jeff smiled, "I hope you are successful. We both want to go back to our old lives."

"Yeah, and I'm tired of lying to people." James added, "I hate having to make up things so people don't realize that we aren't normal muggles."

"We are going to do everything we can." Draco replied, he was still kind of shocked that out of everyone Hermione could pick as friends, she picked up two more male wizards – Harry and Ron would have a fit.

"I will try and keep you two informed of our progress." Hermione said with a smile.

Both Jeff and James smiled back and took Hermione into a hug. Draco didn't mind much considering Hermione was not their cup of tea.

"We need to get going before the Ministry closes for the day." Draco stated

Hermione nodded, "I really will keep you two informed."

Both Jeff and James believed her and after a final hug, Hermione and Draco left the flat so they could make it to the Ministry on time.

0000000000000000000000

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked

"As ready as I am going to get – I just cant believe I'm going to be considered a Malfoy in a short amount of time."

Draco laughed, "Hogwarts is going to have a fit when they find out."

"Harry and Ron are going to have heart issues – I'm just glad we are only going there to get into Snape's chambers – I cant imagine living at Hogwart's and being married to you at the same time, we'd never get a moments peace."

"My thoughts exactly" Draco agreed, "Well – it's now or never." He said while holding out his hand.

Hermione placed her hand into his, squared her shoulders and nodded, "Lets get married."

Ooooooooooooooo

Forgive any mistakes you find or let me know and I will change them when I get a chance.


	16. Chapter 16

Her shoulders were squared, her back was stiff and she looked like she was ready to take on the world – but inside she was shaking like a leaf

Her shoulders were squared, her back was stiff and she looked like she was ready to take on the world – but inside she was shaking like a leaf. The entire purpose of living like a muggle was to avoid marriage, not abide by it and marry the biggest pureblood of them all.

She looked to the blond walking next to her and smirked. He looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin just as bad as she was and it made her feel better that she wasn't the only one on the verge of having a hysterical breakdown.

He walked just as proud as a Malfoy would, not showing his weariness in the least. She respected that and knew she wouldn't even want to fake a marriage with someone who couldn't keep his cool when needed.

"Nervous?" she asked with a smirk

"I'd be fine if these people would stop looking at us like we have ears growing from our foreheads." He replied

Hermione took a minute to look at her surroundings and instantly noticed what he was saying was true. People were actually stopped and gaping at them, not even bothering to show manners and at least pretend they weren't.

"Uhh, this is just too weird." She replied while tightening her grip on his hand.

"At least we are almost at the department we need, maybe things will be a bit calmer in there."

"I hope so." She said softly

They had almost made it, the door to The Department of Marriage Regulations was only twenty feet away and they were almost in the quietness of an office and away from prying eyes.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." A woman voice called from behind them.

Hermione knew that voice and groaned. It was just her luck that Rita Skeeter would see them walking towards the marriage department, hand in hand.

"Go away Skeeter." Hermione replied in a bored tone.

"No, I don't think I can do that." Rita replied, "Because I see a story that my readers would absolutely love."

"There is no story here." Draco replied, "No go find your rock and climb back underneath it."

Rita grinned, "Are you ashamed of your soon to be bride, Mr. Malfoy? You probably should, you are just another wizard with wealth that seems to flock to her."

"I am not ashamed and I am not just another wizard – I'm Draco Malfoy and if you will excuse us, I'd like to marry the lovely Ms. Granger as quickly as possible."

"Why the rush? Baby on the way?" Rita asked as her quill wrote at lightning speed.

"Just go away Rita" Hermione sighed

"That's it, isn't it?"

Hermione and Draco both rolled their eyes and continued to walk away. They knew news of their marriage would travel fast but thanks to Rita, everyone would know about it come morning.

"I really hate that woman" Hermione huffed as Draco opened the door.

"We all do" Draco replied and followed her inside.

Oooooooooo

The young witch at the desk was working on a paper, not acknowledging that they were even there. She continued to scratch things out, on the paper in complete ignorence before Draco finally cleared his throat.

"We are here to comply with the law." He said in hope to stir the witch from her paper.

"Just fill out the forms and bring them back when you are finished." She answered while pointing to the yellow forms that were sitting in a messy pile

"Thanks for all your help." Hemione said sarcastically to the witch who had yet to even look up at them.

Draco walked over and picked up the form before sitting down at the provided table to fill it out. Hermione followed his over and took the seat next to him.

"Alright, they want out names and blood status." He said with a shrug, that was easy enough.

He filled out the necessary information and moved on. He filled out the section asking where they would live, the section asking about any medical condition and the section asking if there had been any previous marriages. The form was going easy until the last few questions.

"They can't be serious!" Hermione yelped, "That is barbaric!"

Draco could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"But we both have to initial or they will not marry us." Draco stated.

"I know, but they don't want us using birth control and are pretty much telling us we have to do – well you know twice a week!"

"We will figure out a way around it." Draco replied, "We both know they want us to repopulate the wizarding world and will do whatever it takes to accomplish it."

"It's not right, I don't want to be forced into motherhood."

"You wont, like I said, we will work around it."

Hermione sighed an nodded, there was really no point in stirring the cauldron before the final ingredient had been added.

"lets just sign it and be done."

Draco nodded and added his signature, followed by Hermiones. The both walked up to the desk again, only this time the woman was watching them.

"Are you finished with it?"

"Yes" Draco replied shortly, Did the irritating with think he had spent that time coloring her a picture?

"Very well, I will take this back and they will call you when they are ready for you."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Draco found themselves in a small room, decorated like a makeshift wedding chaple.

"Tacky" Hermione muttered

"Very" Draco agreed as he cringed at the corny decoration.

"Are you two love birds ready?" A short balding man asked.

"Yes we are" Hermione replied

"Good to hear, good to hear." The man added, "Now, the marriage is simple. You just have to sign your names to the registry and it will automatically bind you."

"Now that's romantic." Hermione laughed

Draco glared at her before smiling himself. This was just soooooo odd.

The older man placed the registry in front of them and handed each a quill, "Just sign and it will be done."

Both Hermione and Draco nodded, signing the paper and hoping they could get this law over turned quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco Malfoy finds a bride in Hermione Granger

_Draco Malfoy finds a bride in Hermione Granger. By Rita Skeeter_

_The marriage law seems to be bringing even the most unlikely of couple together. Yesterday, I witnessed as a young Draco Malfoy, escorted his soon to be bride, Hermione Granger into the Department of Ministry to make their relationship official._

_I stopped the couple, who very obviously in love and asked them to comment of their marriage considering both of them decided to live as muggles once the law was introduced. They did not answer my questions, but I have my suspicions that Ms. Granger – Malfoy is expecting her first child._

_I have no doubt that this law is going to bring good things, after all, it was no secret that young Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger did not get on while at school. _

_I do believe, however, that Draco Malfoy was the most popular choice for the young witch considering her past and obvious taste for wizards with good names and fortunes. Ms. Granger has been spotted romantically with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Viktor Krum over the years, Draco Malfoy was no surprise to me._

I want to be the first to publicly congratulate the couple and hope all is well with the Elder Malfoy as I'm sure this relationship, while not a shock to me, will be a great shock for Lucius Malfoy.

"Rubbish, all rubbish." Ron hissed in anger as he tossed the paper to Harry.

Harry did a quick overview and sat the paper down.

"Ron, don't get excited. You and I both know that she would never shack up with Malfoy… She went to live as muggle to avoid marriage."

"I know that, Harry, but you know as well as I do that something had to spark this article. I just wonder what Rita witnessed in reality to make her write and print such a thing."

Harry took a large swig of his juice and shook his head.

"I was probably nothing. Rita wrote the article about Hermione and me because she witnessed a friendly hug from a worried friend. She wrote all that stuff about Hermione and Krum because she knew it would bring in the buyers… I wouldn't worry to much about it."

Ron nodded. He still thought something had to be up but saying Hermione was now a Malfoy… well that was just dirty slander of his friends good name.

"I'm going to send Rita a howler, that'll teach her." Ron stated

"You do that, Ron, and she will follow you around to find anything she can to put you in the paper."

He knew Harry was right and stabbed his eggs with his fork, he'd get to the bottom of this.

Ooooooooooooo

"Are you ready to go?" Draco called from the foyer of the manor.

"Yes, but I think I'm a bit lost… Where the hell am I?"

Draco snickered, leave it up to the smartest witch of their time to get lost.

"What do you see around you?" He called back.

He was met with silence for a moment before she answered back.

"I'm looking at a picture of a woman wearing a red tacky dress and she looks to be constipated. I also see a picture of you when you were little… at least I think its you."

Draco knew exactly where she was. His Aunt Agnes always looked like she needed a serious prune injection.

"Walk towards the end of the hall and take the stairs down. Once you can go no further, take a left and go through the double doors."

He was once again met with silence except for the sound of her voice telling one of the painting that she would rip it out of it frame if he said that again. No doubt she had just passed is Great Grandfathers painting, who had most likely called her some kind of horrid name.

She finally pushed through the double doors and was met with a smirking, amused Draco.

"I'll hex that painting if he calls me a mudblood whore again."

Draco nodded, "Actually, I will be moving some of the more offensive paintings to a spare room so they don't bother you while we are married."

"I'd appreciate that." She stated with a nod, "Now, did you owl Dumbledore and tell him we were coming?"

"I did, and he is expecting us in ten minutes."

"Well, lets be off then."

Oooooooooooooo

"Ahh, Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Gran – Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted with a large smile, "I was most interested in the owl you sent and also with the letter from Professor Snape."

"Hello, Sir." Hermione greeted back with a smile as she took her seat in front of the old wizard.

Draco shook the man hand and sat down next to Hermione.

"Forgive me, but I must admit I was a bit surprised by the two of you… I never would have expected this."

Draco smirked, "It's only temporary, sir, like I explained in the letter."

Dumbledore just nodded silently, he would let them believe whatever they wanted to believe.

"I understand completely, Mr. Malfoy." Albus answered as he slid a small piece of paper across the desk to Draco.

"This is the passwords to get into Professor Snapes quarters. You have full permission to access his rooms."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione replied with a smile as she started to stand.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please sit down for a moment… I have something I wish to discuss with the two of you."

Hermione looked at the man with question in her eyes but sat back down none the less.

"I would like to invite you and Mr. Malfoy to stay here while you work on your… project."

Hermione shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry sir, but our marriage would cause nothing but distraction… not to mention we need access to information that isn't found at Hogwarts and the ability to floo to where ever we need to go."

Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment before flicking his wand and covering the painting in his office with a black cloth that both made it impossible to see what was going on in the office or hear.

"I have a solution that I think would work out nicely." The old man stated with a smile, "You see, I understand what you are doing and why. I know I told you there was nothing I could do… and I still can't get you out of marriage, but now that you are in fact married, I believe I can help you with this little expedition."

Draco went to shake his head and remind the man that they would need things that just couldn't get from Hogwarts, but he was stopped with Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Allow me to finish."

Draco nodded and sat back.

"Now, it just so happens that I have a room in the castle available that would provide both privacy and a floo that can be used without my knowledge."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at Draco's expression. She had forgotten that he didn't know the Dumbledore that she did and the Dumbledore she knew should have been a Slytherin.

"What I don't know wont hurt me, am I correct?"

"I know where you are going with this, but where is this room or should I be afraid to ask?" Hermione questioned.

Dumbledore gave her an innocent smile, "I believe that since you are married that couples should be allowed to room together and it just so happens that while I am without a Potions Professor, I have a room available that would suit your needs."

He moved in closer

"I trust you get the idea, I just need you to make sure you arrive at your classes or inform me if you will be missing a class or two. I also expect that you both realize if caught, I had no idea what you were doing or in certain circumstances, you were doing a personal errand that I could not get away to do."

Draco was confused. Was the old coot actually encouraging them to break rules? Sneak out of the school when needed? And above all, offering to help destroy a law?

"I'm confused." He openly admitted, "Is this some kind of a trap?"

Hermione laughed and cast an extra silencing spell around the room.

"Draco, I can assure you that this is no trap." She looked to Dumbledore to ask permission to tell him a bit of the things they had been involved in and when he nodded his permission, she continued.

"Do you remember Buckbeak? Sirius Black?" She asked

"That Bloody chicken that almost took my arm off?"

"Don't be so dramatic." She said with a raised eyebrow, "Anyway, Harry, Ron and I saved him along with Sirius Black in third year thanks to out beloved headmasters advice."

"I still don't know what you are talking about." Dumbledore said with a grin that told Draco he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"In any case, he helps when needed." She finished.

Draco just looked at the two and shook his head, Did wonders never cease?

"That still doesn't keep the attention off of us." Draco remembered out loud

"I'm afraid it is already being bounced around the school." Dumbledore stated as he slid the morning paper across the desk.

Both teens read the paper and groaned, "She doesn't forget anything, does she?" Hermione whined.

"Aparently not. So, will you accept my help? Will you stay here and finish your schooling while trying to fix this law?"

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other, they needed to make a decision.


	18. Chapter 18

The prospect of attending school made Hermione almost light headed with happiness

The prospect of attending school made Hermione almost light headed with happiness. She missed school, missed learning, and she missed the castle. She wasn't really looking forward to staying in Malfoy Manor, but that was the only option they had at the time.

"Are you sure you want to do this? The Manor will at least give us privacy from nosy peers."

"The manor is huge and the paintings think I'm lower then low… Dumbledore would also be able to help us if we stayed here."

Draco sighed and looked over to the old man who was smiling gleefully.

"Alright, Head master, we will stay in Snapes room…. But can we at least have a change of sheets."

Hermione nodded in agreement at the request. Yes, she had grown to accept her potions master but to sleep on the same sheets he had… well, loyalty only went so far.

"Not a problem." Dumbledore said with a smile, "Now, I believe lunch is being served and I think we could all use a bit of fuel for our bodies. It will also give me a chance to discuss your schedules with the other professors."

Draco and Hermione both nodded. Neither was extremely anxious to face the great hall, but they would have to eventually so there was really no need in dragging out the inevitable.

"Uh, where do we sit?"

"You may sit together or at your house tables, I will leave the decision up to you."

Oooooooo

Ten minutes later, the reached the doors of the Great Hall and could hear the students on the other side, talking enthusiastically.

It brought back the memories of when attending school was easy. Going into the Great Hall was nothing to concern yourself with and you knew your friends would most likely be there to keep you company. This was different now. She knew the second they walked in together, both Slytherin and Gryffindor would be at a loss of what to make of it. It may be accepted because of the law if it were anyone else, but Granger and Malfoy? That was the start of a war.

"Try not to think on it too much." Dumbledore stated, "I have no disillusions that this will be easy on either of you, but I think you two can handle yourselves."

Again both nodded.

"Ready?" Draco asked, holding his hand out for her to take. They needed to pretend this was a real marriage or they would not be able to even touch this law.

"As I'll ever be." She replied, slipping her smaller hand into his. He leaned down, gave her a quick peck on the lips and opened the doors.

Silence, absolute, disturbing, infinite, unabridged, silence, was what could be heard through out the Great Hall. Everyone had stopped eating, drink, talking… they had even stopped moving, some with their fork half way up to their mouths in complete shock at the sight before them.

Draco and Hermione stood in the entrance way, both looking around the Hall. It was like one of those moments in the movies when the main character announced they were getting married or pregnant in a room full of people. Silence always fell followed by uproar of either happiness or anger, but nothing like that happened.

Silence remained and hung in the air. Eyes darted around to look at their friends at the table they were sitting at but other then that, Hermione wasn't even sure anyone was breathing… was she even breathing?

"Uh, hi." She finally said with a small wave.

Then the uproar came. It was as everyone started talking at once, attempting to process what they were witnessing and making sure their friends were seeing the same thing. Was the Prophet correct? Was Granger now a Malfoy?

"Silence" Dumbledore suddenly roared, ending the chatter immediately.

All eyes focused on the old man in the front while a few still strayed to the couple who had yet to move further into the Hall.

"I am sure you have all read the Prophet this morning." He stated in a slightly calmer voice, "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will be attending Hogwarts once again as they have complied with the law."

A slight murmur could be heard once again but Hermione had focused her attention towards the Gryffindor table. Ron, was as expected, red and appeared to be panting while Harry continued to sit there with his eyes wide as if he still wasn't believing what he was hearing.

She knew Dumbledore was still talking but for the life of her she couldn't hear a word he said. Her eyes remained focused on her two best friends while her hand tightened around Draco's.

"M-maybe the manor was a better choice." She whispered. Her mouth was dry and she could practically feel Ron's anger from across the room. She didn't want to be here right now.

"You're stronger then that. Keep your head up and your wits about you and everything will be fine." He whispered back.

She gulped and nodded absentmindedly.

"None the less, I say we head to Snapes room and order lunch there… give them time for everything to sink in." She replied.

Draco looked over towards her and took in her pale appearance. She looked like she had seen a ghost, her skin felt cool against his but she was sweating profusely. He nodded and turned to head out of the hall, pulling her with him.

They made it approximately 100 steps before they were stopped by Ron's voice.

"Why?" was all he asked, "Why him? I asked you, didn't I?"

Hermione turned around slowly to see Ron glaring at her with Harry directly behind him.

"Ron" she said breathlessly.

"Don't, Ron me." He yelled. "I told you I would marry you but you, you rejected me saying that you didn't want to marry anyone."

"I didn't at the time, Ron." She stuttered out.

Draco didn't like what was happening but he knew it was something that his input would only cause more damage.

"And you do now? With Malfoy? of all the fucking people in this world… you pick Malfoy."

Hermione glanced over to Draco who was watching silently, seemingly engaged in an eye look with Harry.

Ron laughed a bit cruelly for even him, "Skeeter was right… You do seem to find the guys with money." He moved a bit closer, "Is that why you turned me down? I didn't have enough money for you? Not enough of a social status for you?"

"RON" she yelled, "How dare you think I married him for his name or money."

Her eyes were slowly filling with tears. She expected Ron to be angry but she didn't expect him to accuse her of being a gold digger or a social climber.

"Then what is it? Don't tell me you love him."

Hermione once again glanced over towards Draco who was now flushing a slight shade of red. She could tell he was getting angry by the way that his breathing hitched – his fist balling was also a pretty good sign.

"I do love him, Ron, and that is all there is too it."

Ron growled at her words but before he could retort, Harry placed his hand on Rons shoulder.

"Let it go." He said, "Just go back to the Great Hall and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ron was reluctant but he knew his temper was getting the best of him. He gave both Hermione and Draco a death glare before turning on his heals and walking back. Harry waited for a minute before approaching her.

"Ignore him" Harry said as he gave her a large hug, "You know how he gets."

Hermione tightened her grip on Harry but didn't let go of Draco's hand in the slightest.

"I don't know how or why this came about and while I'm not thrilled about it… I'll accept it for your sake."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Harry, You know, I really do love him." She whispered.

He stepped back and looked at her face. She did appear to be sincere and he didn't miss the hand holding at all.

"I understand." He said, "Just give Ron some time… he'll come around."

Hermione nodded as Harry's eyes landed on Draco.

"Don't you hurt her or I swear –"

"Don't worry, Potter, She will always be safe with me."

Harry made sure he gave Malfoy one last pointed glare before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"I need to get back in the Great Hall for damage control… but welcome back." He finished with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and waved Harry off. He gave a slight tip of his head and turned to walk away.

Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and hugged her from behind as they watched Harry disappear into the door.

"Come on, let's get to the room so we can figure out what we are going to need."

Hermione sighed and nodded, following Draco down to Snapes room.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


End file.
